Hermione's Trouble's As Head Girl
by sexygothicbaby
Summary: Everything is cool when Hermione starts her 7th year. She and Draco Malfoy are head boy and girl. Only problem is, they have to share living areas. what happens when the over-powering Draco is skunk Drunk, will he leave Hermione's life in tatters? mwaz
1. Default Chapter

Hermione's Trouble As Head Girl  
  
Chapter 1 – The News  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, get up" Hermione's eyes fluttered open, she sat up and yawned.  
  
"What is it?" her eyes lids drooped shut. Ginny was waving around a letter excitedly. "You've got a letter from Hogwarts" Hermione's eyes were open at the sound of the word Hogwarts. "Ooo, I wonder what this is about" she said leaning towards Ginny and grasping the letter. "OMIGOD, GINNY, GINNY, guess what???" Hermione was practically jumping up and down now. "What?" Ginny put down her hair brush and ran to Hermione's side. "I'm head girl! I just got the letter and my badge" "I'm so happy for you Hermione, come on lets go tell Ron and Harry". Hermione followed her younger roommate up the narrow stair case to a room that had "Chudley Cannon's Rule" pinned to the door. Ginny shoved open the door as it creaked madly. "RON HARRY WAKE UP" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Where, what's going on, who's in trouble" were Harry's first words. Ron sat bolt up right. "Hermione has something to tell the both of you"  
  
"I'm head girl, I just got my letter". Harry got up and gave Hermione a huge hug causing Hermione to fall backwards in shock. But as soon as she fell a weary Harry fell on top of her his hands right on her breasts. "Oh errr sorry Hermione" Harry said getting up quickly. "Umm its ok Harry" Hermione's face was a dark reddy color and Harry's cheeks had gone deep pinkish, in embarrassment. Ron and Ginny clasped to the floor laughing there hearts out.  
  
"Thanks mate" Ron held out his hand for Harry to shake it. "What are you thanking me for?" he dare not look at Hermione. "For giving me a good early morning laugh".  
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY" Mrs. Weasley could be heard from the bottom of the seven story house. "I think we should go down now, before it gets cold," Hermione told them, swiftly strolling out of the boy's bedroom. Ginny, Ron and Harry followed.  
  
"Aaaah, good morning to you all"  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Weasley" They all sat down for breakfast as Fred, George and Percy apparated from their bedrooms. "Why cant you just walk done the stairs like the bloody rest of us?" Ron snorted with a mouth full of scrambled egg. "Oh is little Ronnie jealous, Oh mum Ron's got something on his face" Mrs. Weasley came over to Ron licked her finger and wiped the tiny smudge on his face. "All better now dear", she resumed her cooking as Ron's face tuned a slight pink.  
  
"Mum, guess what. Hermione got head girl"  
  
"Oh my, congratulations dear." "Thank you Mrs. Weasley". "Good on ya Hermione" Fred & George said "Yes, congratulations Hermione, excellent, just excellent" Percy chimed. Everybody looked at each other and suppressed a laugh.  
  
"Right then, its time to go and get your books, now there's only one place for that – Diagon Alley". Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were wearing their nice black robes, ready to travel by floo powder to Diagon Alley when Fred and George strolled into the room.  
  
"And where do you think you're going Fred & George Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley asked her two sons. "Well, we're going with you to Diagon Alley" "Why is that dear, you don't need anything do you?"  
  
"Oh no, we're just coming to err walk around a bit" Fred said with a mischievous smile meaning trouble.  
  
They spend a wonderful day in Diagon Alley, they visited Gringotts to get some money, they visited Madam Malkins for a new set of robes each and Florish and Blotts, plus many, many other shops.  
  
When they returned home Ron slumped onto the couch tired as ever as Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat around the coffee table talking about their new year coming up.  
  
"It's time dears, come on, get your trunks the ministry cars are outside waiting". Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny raced down the stairs, their trunks behind them.  
  
"Come on now" they put their trunks in the ministry cars and waved goodbye to Mr. Weasley and Percy. "Oi Harry, we'll rite to you" Fred said "Make us proud Harry" George said as they got into the cars. They waved goodbye and set of for platforms 9 ¾. 


	2. Platform 9 34

Chapter 2 – Platform 9 ¾  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley as the train departed for Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry, I've just got to go to the head boy and girl compartment and then I'll come back" "Ok then Hermione, see you later". Harry shut the compartment door and sat down, engrossing himself in conversation with Ron and Ginny about all the trouble they will have to cause to live up to Fred and George's standards.  
  
"Hello Professor McGonogall" Hermione said walking into the heads compartment. "Ah, Miss Granger, how nice to see you. I trust your badge arrived safely" "Oh yes, thank you Professor" Hermione suddenly remembered she hadn't pinned on her badge. "Professor" "Yes Miss Granger"  
  
"Who is head boy this year"  
  
"D-" Professor McGonagall stopped at the sight of Draco Malfoy. "Ah Mr. Malfoy how lovely to see you"  
  
"Hello professor".  
  
"Well I must dash up to the drivers compartment, I shall return for you both later to give you your instructions". With a swift bundle of black satin, the professor was gone.  
  
"So you're head girl are you mudblood?"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy"  
  
"Ooo hit a nerve did I Granger?"  
  
"Shut up" Hermione could tell something was different about Malfoy this year, although he was still mean and nasty, something, just something was different about him. "I'm going, if Professor McGonagall comes back just tell her I shan't be long." "Whatever".  
  
"Hey guys" Hermione said sliding into the compartment. "Guess who head boy is" "Malfoy" Ron hissed "You got it in one buddy" Hermione slouched down next to Ginny who was reading the Quibbler. "Hey Ginny" "Hey Hermione" Ginny continued reading for what it seemed ages until the old witch came with the food trolley. Harry bought stuff for everyone, pumpkin juice, cauldron cakes and Bertie Botts Every Favored Beans.  
  
A while later Hermione got up to leave when the compartment slid open and in strolled Draco Malfoy, smug as ever. "McGonagall sent me to get you" "I'm coming" Draco walked out of the room, Hermione at his heels.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave them their instructions and they began to patrol the train, telling everybody to change into their Hogwarts robes because it shouldn't be much longer till they arrived at the station in Hogsmeade Village.  
  
"Firs years over ere" Hargrid Boomed. The poor 1st years Hermione thought, they would have to go by boat. It wasn't bad because it was stormy or anything, it was just the fact that the mew people were getting Hinky Punks to attack the boats this year.  
  
Hermione followed Harry and Ron, and got in a carriage, heading towards Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry. 


	3. Living Quarters

Chapter 3 – Living Quarters  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron bickering...yet again. Dumbledore did his usual beginning of term speech and told everybody 100 new items were listed on Filch's restricted list and it could all be viewed outside his office. And then Professor McGonagall entered with the bunch of cold shaken up first years that looked soaking wet.  
  
The first to be called upon was a girl named Marissa Stone, two seconds the Sorting Hat sat on her head before yelling RAVENCLAW. It was another 20 minutes until the final student was called "Joanna Figg" McGonagall said finally. The hat thought for a moment before shouting "GRYFFINDOR" a loud uproar came form the Gryffindor table as they clapped on their new member.  
  
"Geez, I'm starving" Ron implied. "Ron, you're always starving" Hermione snapped. Ron blushed slightly as Harry mildly chuckled at his best friends. Food filled their plates as Ron dug in like he hadn't eaten for a month, Hermione scoffed at this while Harry sat in awe at the sight of one of his best friend with their mouth so full of food they could barely shut it to chew. "Oh Ron, please, eat normally" "Yea Ron," Harry chimed in, grinning broadly. Dinner was over in a flash as their plates and food scraps disappeared.  
  
"Come on Hermione, let's go" Ron said eager to get to their common room and chat. "Ron, have you no sense what so ever?" Hermione glared at him. "Ron, Hermione is head girl; she has to patrol the castle after hours" "Lucky you" Ron smirked in an ignorant tone. He knew he would rather be with Hermione than anywhere else in the world. "Well, goodnight the two of you, I mite come by the common room later ok" she gave Ron and Harry a quick peck on the cheek and rushed up to professor McGonagall.  
  
Professor McGonagall showed Hermione and Draco to their new living quarters. It was located near the astronomy tower. Hermione gasped as the view of her new common room came into view. It was twice the size of the Gryffindor common room. Professor McGonagall took them on a tour of their quarters. First they went into the bathroom which was larger than the prefect's room; that was already huge. Then they came to a door with the words DRACO MALFOY etched into the glistening wood. They stepped in and to Hermione and Draco's surprise the walls were painted a dark blue with a hint of emerald green. Draco's four poster was king-size and had light blue drawing curtains around it. Then their professor led them to a glistening glass door. They stepped through it as they walked into a lovely purple colored room; Hermione's. The bed was exactly the same as Draco's except the hangings were of a dark blue. Hermione stood there; the sight of her new room dumbfounded her; it was magnificent.  
  
"Now the password to the Syltherin common room is pureblood and the Gryffindor common room password is mandragora. The password to these parts of the castle is to remain to you two only am I clear?" "Yes professor" they said. "The password here is fizzle pop" with that their transfiguration teacher left the room, leaving the two heads alone; as they would be from now on.  
  
"Goodnight Malfoy" "Night Granger". Hermione was astounded Draco didn't call an insult on her. Amazing that she thought. "Oh well" she said with a sigh. 'Harry and Ron can wait until tomorrow, I am way too sleepy'. Hermione walked into her room, shut and locked the door not bothering to change out of her robes she fell to the satin sheets with a thud; she was fast asleep. 


	4. Bathroom Drama's

Chapter 4 Bathroom Dramas  
  
The next morning Hermione woke with a start; Hedwig Harry's owl was perched near her bedside table.  
  
"Good –yawn- morning –yawn- Hedwig" In a flutter of wings the bird sat on Hermione's bed sheets, she put out her right leg indicating there was a letter to Hermione. Hermione opened the letter; it said  
  
Hello Hermione,  
  
You failed to come to the common room last night. We were wondering how your new living area is. I hope it isn't better than Gryffindor tower chuckle. Meet us down by the lake at 12pm sharp, we have a surprise for you laughs evilly.  
  
Love Harry & Ron.  
  
Hermione reached over to the bed side table and got a quill and replied  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
I can't wait to meet you. oooo I love surprises sigh. You really must see my personal quarters; they are magnificent, the bathroom is bigger than the prefect's one; the bathtub has 20 different valves on it and the common room is lovely, so is mine and Malfoy's room. Yes I've seen it; it's blue.  
  
Better go, love Mio...  
  
Hermione tied the parchment to Hedwig's outstretched leg who gave a nipped friendly at the tips of Hermione's fingers.  
  
"Bye Hedwig" she said as the owl zoomed out of the room. 'Hmmm' she thought to herself 'I think a nice bath is in order'.  
  
Hermione changed out of her school robes and put on a lovely light pink piece of lingerie her mother had brought her over the holidays. She slid it on and put on the matching nightgown and traipsed into the bathroom. When she got there, the bathroom bathtub was full of lovely pink bubbles and smelt of lavender oil. The bubbles were everywhere Hermione could hardly see where the bath lay. She slid off her nightgown and moved towards the edge of the water and dipped her hand in; closing her eyes for a few seconds for relaxation. Her eyes bolted open as something grasped her wrist; she was looking down at a pale Draco.  
  
"Oh err, sorry, I didn't realize you were in here" Hermione said blushing as Draco let go of her wrist. "It's all right I suppose. So that's a nice piece of clothing you got yourself there Granger" he said smirking widely. Hermione scoffed. "Well, call me when you've finished your bath" she said walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait" she turned round to face Draco. "Stay here"  
  
"Draco, you're naked in the bath." I am certainly not going to get in that bath with you" "Hmm. Well Granger there is a pair of black silky boxer shorts over there on the counter, would you get them for me please?" "I suppose" she drawled. She got his boxers and tossed them to him. He quickly put them on as she started for the door again. "Granger" he said in a husky voice "Yes" she whimpered slightly shy.  
  
"I am wearing boxers now, please, join me in the bath, we can have a nice chat" she looked sum what stunned to what he said but agreed all the same.  
  
She approached the bath and slid in gasping at the relaxing feeling. "Ahhh" she said. Draco swam over to her as bubbles filled the room even more now. "Hello Granger," he whispered in her ear causing her to jump. "Sorry".  
  
'Geez, this is strange' Hermione thought to herself, 'Draco hates me, why the sudden niceness?' "Why the sudden niceness you wonder? Well we will be sharing living spaces for the year, so lets get acquainted better" he said rubbing his hands on her shoulder. She shuddered.  
  
"Lighten up, you're too tense. Ill help" he began to massage her, she let out a long sigh. Draco really knew how to use his hands she thought. He began to kiss her neck gently then her shoulder, she let out a soft moan of enjoyment. Opps she shouldn't have done that. She turned around to face him as he pulled her into his embrace. He leaned forwards making their lips meet. 'Her lips, they're so soft' he thought. The kiss grew heated and he licked her bottom lip for approval to enter her mouth. She sighed and let his tongue explore her mouth. They remained there kissing for ages. Forgetting Hermione had to meet Harry and Ron at 12pm they continued their heated kissing.  
  
"Damn it Harry, where is she?" Ron growled. "I have no clue" Harry sighed leaning into the nearest tree providing shade.  
  
"Harry she's 40minutes late, come on lets look for her". Ron and Harry reluctantly trudged up the path leading to the castle. They had better find professor McGonagall to see whether she knew where Hermione was... 


	5. Finding Hermione

Chapter 5 Finding Hermione  
  
"Harry, where would she be?"  
  
They were looking around the castle for Professor McGonagall; Ron carrying the basket of food and Harry carrying the mat and the bunch of flowers they had gathered earlier in the forbidden forest.  
  
"Ron, she's probably sick or something, there is a logical explanation as to where she is."  
  
Harry knew it wasn't like that though, something he didn't like was going on; he could feel it.  
  
"Harry you sound just like Hermione" Ron scoffed.  
  
Over the summers Ron had really taken an interest in Hermione, although Harry knew, Hermione didn't.  
  
"Professor McGonagall have you seen Hermione?" Harry said, running over too his transfiguration professor.  
  
"Ah hello Mr. Potter. No I have not seen Miss Granger this morning, why do you ask?"  
  
Harry's smile faded. "Um Professor, we can't find Hermione anywhere and it isn't like her to be late"  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, you can try her quarters, she is most likely to be there if she is not at the library".  
  
Professor McGonagall told the boys the password (it changes everyday) to the Head Boy and Girl room and its whereabouts. "Thank you Professor" they said in unison as they ran towards the astronomy tower. They found the statue of a lion with a serpent draped over its head, they said the password and the statue sunk, revealing a black doorway, they entered. They were inside the heads common room.  
  
"Oh my god Harry, this is humungous."  
  
"Yea, it's like way bigger than the Gryffindor common room.  
  
They spent about 20 minutes surveying the room, temporarily forgetting about their beloved Hermione. Ron found a picture taken in Hogsmede at Christmas of Harry, Hermione and himself along with a black shaggy dog; Sirius. They traipsed over to the door saying HERMIONE GRANGER, they pried it open and stepped into her beautiful bedroom. She wasn't there so they decided to take a look in the bathroom. They walked into the bathroom; filled with bubbles.  
  
Harry and Ron stood there opened mouthed at the site of their friend in nothing but a piece of lingerie. Hermione noticed they were there.  
  
"HARRY?" she screamed.  
  
Draco walked into view, his boxers on; hanging on his waste line, daring to fall off at any moment.  
  
"Hello Potter, Weasel" Draco smirked.  
  
"WHAT??" Ron bellowed.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry sneered.  
  
"Well if Potty here hasn't noticed I am head boy and this is MY bathroom also." "Don't you dare lay one finger on her Draco or I swear I will kill you" Ron snapped viciously.  
  
"The thing is, I don't think she'd mind, right Mione?"  
  
He slipped an arm around her waist. "Right, Draco."  
  
Then, she closed her eyes and brushed Draco's lips with her own, standing in his warm embrace. Draco stood shocked for a second as she kissed him, he was so not expecting this... although he did like it and her lips were as soft as ever.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "Guys, Draco is my friend, please just don't torment each other okay?"  
  
Harry scoffed as did Ron whilst Draco sneered.  
  
"For you my love." He said passionately kissing her hair.  
  
"Now you too?"  
  
"NO" Harry and Ron turned around and stormed out of their dorms.  
  
"That went well" Hermione drawled.  
  
A/N  
  
Next Chapter....... Mmm. Hermione and Draco are to organize a black and white ball, but the night doesn't go as planned and bad things start happening... Hermione accidentally ends up kissing..... and ...... gets jealous and storms off......  
  
PLEASE REVIEW..... the more reviews the faster I post up new chapters....  
  
Chapter 6 Planning the Ball 


End file.
